


Doctor Who: The sadness of the clouds

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Series: Doctor Who: Basil Oswald and his Family [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, Twelve - Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Every day, Basil tells his son a story. This time, the boy learns why it rains and why all the clouds were created.





	Doctor Who: The sadness of the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my series, even if it's pretty short this time.
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun reading as always.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: The sadness of the clouds

Glasgow/Scotland/Europe

2021

„What are you doing here?“, Basil stepped next to his son, who lay on his back on a meadow watching the clouds overhead. Nova smiled slightly and said that he would rather not close Mum when she was busy caring for his little sister.

„Yes I can understand that. Do you want to hear a sad story about a cloud?“  
„Are you just thinking, Dad?“

Basil smiled and settled next to the boy.

He waited until his son was ready and then started to tell.

„Long ago, when the earth was still young, with the evaporation of water from the first seas, the very first clouds arose. Curious about the world that was their home now, they set out on a long journey to get to know their homeland, but one of them soon realized that it was slowing down. Calling for his friends, they kept going, while the one cloud cried for the first time and yet did not understand why.

The Friends of the Cloud met the same fate as soon, and so they wept the first tears of the earth and the rain that we know today emerged.

With every rain going down to earth, the clouds are crying, but when a rainbow in all its colors shines shortly thereafter, all the clouds know that one day they will cry again, but they also do something so beautiful afterwards can create.“

Nova sighed as he listened to his dad's story. By now he had grown older, but that does not mean he did not want to hear stories anymore.

„Let's go to the fair together and eat cotton candy there.“

„Sure, I'll get Mum and Ellie, they'll be happy about that, too.“

He looked after his boy. Sometimes he really could not believe he was his son and that's why he loved him above all else.

„I heard such a voice, which meant, although certain persons want on the fair in the city?“  
„Unless you have something against it.“  
„Nonsense, Nova will be very happy about that and Ellie will later have all the photos that will be embarrassing and make her laugh.“

Basil put his hand around his wife's waist and pulled her towards him.  
„Sometimes I really wonder what I deserve you for.“

She did not answer, just kissed him. And that was enough of an answer for him.

No, for some questions you really did not need any spoken answers.

The end... for now.


End file.
